Not applicable.
Not applicable.
Not applicable.
The present invention relates generally to the accessories of an automobile, and more particularly to a protective device which is detachably fastened with a shoulder harness of the automobile.
The conventional shoulder harness is a restraining device comprising an anchored strap passing diagonally across the chest of a driver or passenger of the automobile. The conventional shoulder harness is often a contributing factor for causing bodily discomfort to its user, especially in a long trip. In addition, the conventional shoulder harness is so designed as to have only one purpose or use.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a shoulder harness with a protective device which serves to broaden the purpose of the shoulder harness.
The protective device of the present invention comprises a main body, and a panel attached to the main body and provided with a light-emitting apparatus. The main body is detachably fastened to the shoulder harness to alleviate the bodily discomfort of a user of the shoulder harness. The panel is designed to draw attention in case of an emergency.
The features and the functions of the present invention will be more readily understood upon a thoughtful deliberation of the following detailed description of the present invention with reference to the accompanying drawings.